


Everything You Do (Takes My Breath Away)

by lo_anlurui



Series: To Be Free [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, sequel that's actually a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_anlurui/pseuds/lo_anlurui
Summary: The SeoulDae tennis team are in Japan for a training camp, and Woohyun and Howon end up taking a train back to the hostel on their own.





	Everything You Do (Takes My Breath Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Reason, but takes place chronologically before Reason. I decided not to add another chapter to Reason so as not to confuse people, so I created a series. I'm not sure if I'll write any more follow up fics in the Reason universe - comment if you'd like to see something!
> 
> Title is adapted from a lyric in [Miyano Mamoru's Evolve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V4x-6CLYDA). It's such a beautiful song that you might see another WooYa fic from me based on it some time in the future :D
> 
> Happy 2018! May all your dreams come true!

“I can’t believe you told them to go first,” Howon grumbled, plodding after Woohyun. He was bundled up in a thick, puffy jacket and a thick scarf, hands shoved in his jacket pockets.  
  
“You’re the one who didn’t want to leave,” Woohyun replied, turning back to look at him. “Something about perfecting your serve? Sunggyu-hyung was getting irritated, so I told them to leave on the coach without us.”  
  
“Except that the university is an hour by train away from our hostel,” Howon grumbled.  
  
“But that’s not a bad thing,” Woohyun pointed out. “It means an hour of uninterrupted dating with you.” He grinned.  
  
“On the train? With other people around?” Howon rolled his eyes.  
  
Their varsity tennis team had flown to Japan during the winter break for a two-week training camp with various prestigious universities, much to Woohyun’s delight and Howon’s dismay. He would have much preferred to escape to the relatively warmer climate of Busan and huddle up under thick blankets for his winter break, but Dongwoo had gone on a charm offensive and Japan’s top varsity tennis teams had found it hard to say no to him.  
  
“Even sitting next to you makes me happy,” was Woohyun’s simple answer.  
  
Howon’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head deeper into his scarf. “Let’s just get on the train.” He yawned. The training had been good, although annoying. Good because he’d gotten to play a lot. Annoying, because he’d been forced to confront a lot of his mistakes and incorrect technique. He pouted as they sat down on empty seats, running through the games in his mind to see where he’d gone wrong.  
  
“Hey,” Woohyun nudged him. When he refused to respond, Woohyun poked him.  
  
“What?” he hissed, painfully self-conscious of the fact that they were speaking Korean in a foreign country.  
  
Woohyun tapped Howon’s temple. “Stop thinking about the matches,” he said gently. “They were all recorded. We can analyse them another time, just rest for now.”  
  
Howon knew Woohyun didn’t want him to brood. He had the tendency to amplify his own mistakes and make them out to be worse than they really were, pushing himself too hard in practice. He’d injured his ankle before from extreme practice, and Woohyun had been the angriest Howon had ever seen him.  
  
Focusing on his breathing, Howon slouched in his seat, relaxing his muscles. A pregnant lady boarded the train and he made to stand up, but Woohyun pressed him back into his seat, getting up instead.  
  
“I’ll go stand over there,” Woohyun said, and he nodded, the rocking of the train lulling him into a peaceful slumber.  
  


* * *

  
Woohyun smiled and bowed at the pregnant lady who had taken his seat and was apologizing profusely to him, waving his hands around to indicate that it was alright. Despite his desire to stay close to Howon, he moved further away, so as not to make her feel obliged to continue to thank him.  
  
It was nice to be alone on the train with Howon, for once. Woohyun liked his teammates and got along well with them, but none of them knew that the two of them were dating. Their relationship was barely a week old when they’d flown to Japan for their camp, and Howon had insisted that they keep it a secret, not wanting to make their teammates feel uncomfortable or awkward around them.  
  
Woohyun understood in theory what Howon meant, and he understood that Howon probably felt awkward since they were such a new couple.  
  
But he was also greedy. He wanted Howon’s attention. Wanted to spend time together with him. Wanted to have long, deep conversations with Howon without being interrupted.  
  
But their teammates and friends were in the way, and both of them had their own fair share of adoring juniors hankering for their attention too. Considering that they were already doubles partners and were sharing a room, Woohyun had no good reason to drag Howon away from them at mealtimes and practices unless he pulled the couple card. Which Howon had told him in no uncertain terms not to pull unless he wanted to break up immediately.  
  
Howon was careful like that. Woohyun liked it. But he also chafed at the restrictions.  
  
He wanted as much of Howon as Howon would give him.  
  
A seat opposite Howon’s row became empty as its previous occupant left the train. Woohyun sat down, eyes still focused on his boyfriend. He smiled at how cute Howon looked, huddling into his coat and scarf in a bid to retain more warmth. He would have to ensure Howon took a hot bath later and brew him some ginger tea to chase the chill away. It wouldn’t do for Howon to fall sick.  
  
The train stopped at a major interchange and most people got out, leaving Woohyun and Howon as the only two people remaining in the carriage. Woohyun slid into the seat next to Howon, a grin on his face. A grin which faded as he realised Howon was really asleep. He’d thought that Howon was merely faking sleep so he could ignore Woohyun, but it seemed like Howon was more exhausted than he’d let on. For a moment, Woohyun felt a pang of guilt at not insisting Howon stop practicing earlier. He’d have gotten far more rest on the coach.  
  
But Woohyun could never resist Howon, and especially not when he was playing tennis. There was something magnetic about the way Howon played, his obvious love of the game evident in the glow on his face and the laser-sharp focus in his eyes. He looked even more attractive than usual, and when Woohyun played doubles games as his partner, it took all he had to concentrate on the game instead of Howon. It was fortunate that they’d honed their doubles skills to a point now where Woohyun barely had to look at Howon to know what his next move would be.  
  
The train rocked a little, and Howon’s body brushed against Woohyun’s, slouched slightly in his seat. His head swayed against Woohyun’s shoulder, and Woohyun instinctively lifted a hand, gently guiding Howon’s head to rest on his shoulder. “It’s me,” he murmured reassuringly as Howon jerked from the sudden touch, then fell asleep again, lulled by Woohyun’s stroking of his hair.  
  
The rays of the setting sun shone into the train carriage, and Woohyun shaded Howon’s eyes. He wondered where they would be after graduation. University was a scant four to five years long, and then they would be in the adult world, with heavier responsibilities and more insecurities. Howon was a medical student, after all, and after graduation he would have a arduous journey of even more training to become a specialist. Woohyun couldn’t expect him to continue playing tennis forever with him.  
  
And yet, he wanted to.  
  
He wanted to play tennis with Howon forever. Compete with him against other professional teams at a world level. Tease him on a world stage and watch him flush in embarrassment before delivering a verbal smackdown. Hone their chemistry and partnership as tennis partners until they could read each other’s minds.  
  
Woohyun closed his eyes. All those were just his own dreams. He had no right to stop Howon from chasing his own dreams, as much as he wanted them to remain together.  
  
But what if their dreams drove them apart?  
  
Howon stirred against his shoulder, lifting his head off and blinking his eyes. “Woohyun?” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“You’re awake?” Woohyun shook his stifling thoughts away and smiled gently at him. “We’re almost at our station.”  
  
Howon stretched out, yawning. “I want to eat at Coco Ichibanya for dinner,” he said.  
  
“Again?” Woohyun’s face fell. “We’ve eaten there every day since we got here.”  
  
“I like the curry,” Howon said. “If not, we can eat tonkatsu too.”  
  
“We eat that all the time in Seoul,” Woohyun pointed out.  
  
“But this is Japan,” Howon retorted. “We could also have tonkatsu curry.”  
  
Woohyun sighed, looking at Howon affectionately.  
  
He decided not to waste any time thinking about the future and its possibilities for now.  
  
After all, he had Howon with him, right here, right now.  
  


* * *

  
  
_(“Alright, we’ll go to Coco Ichibanya. But only if you hold my hand under the table.”_  
  
_“...fine.”)_


End file.
